


Sick in a Cold Day

by Galadrielkenobi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielkenobi/pseuds/Galadrielkenobi
Summary: hux has a important presentation and kylo gets sick (modern day au one shot)





	

It was a cold morning and hux was stting on a sofa. He was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. He was thinking about his work and his next project he was working for a while. He was so close to get his promotion. Kylo enteredd the room. “I thought you weren’t going to wake up” hux said. “I don’t really feel so good” kylo said. Hux turned to him. He was rather loooking pale. “You don’t look good” he said and put his coffee on the stand and walked towards him.

He put his hand on kylo’s cheek. “Oh my, you’re burning” hux said. “I think i’m gonna throw up” kylo said and ran to the bathroom. Kylo came back from the bathroom and said “i can’t go to collage today”. “Of course you can’t, you’re in terrible shape. Obviously it’s beacuse of the snowball fight yesterday. I told you to wear something thick but no, you didn’t and now you’re sick” he said furiously. “I know you’re angry. But this is not the time. You can yell at me after i get better. Now, You’re going to stay and look after me right?” kylo asked. 

“What! No, i can’t kylo, you know this is the big day. I have a presentation today. I have to go to work. I need this promotion and i can’t waste my time” hux said. “So you think taking care of me is a waste of your time?” kylo said. His voice sounded sad. “No! I didn’t mean that. You know i love you, but we have to keep working to live. With this promotion, we can live in much better condition” hux said. 

It was true, they weren’t living in a glorious house. They were simply living in a apartment building. Hux was working in a advertisement company and Kylo was studying art in collage while working on a coffee shop part-time. Thats how they met in the first place. “Look i will just leave you to the hospital” hux said. “No- no hospital, i’m fi-“ kylo said and past out. 

“Kylo!!” hux shouted and ran to his side. He tried to wake him up but it didn’t work. He called to ambulance and waited in kylo’s side until they came. Kylo opened his side. He was laying on a hospital bed and hux was sitting on a chair beside him. “Wh-what happend” kylo asked. “You passed out and i called and ambulance” hux said. “But, what about your presentation?” kylo said. “I called my boss and said, i can’t come to the work today. I explained the situation and thank god, they said it was ok, i could do my presentation until my boyfriend gets better” hux said. 

“Wait-you said “my boyfriend passed out and i can’t come” to your boss?” kylo asked. “Yes. What else would i say. You’re my boyfriend and you got sick” hux said. Kylo closed his mouth with a shock and said “No way!”. “Well, i’m sorry if you didn’t know you were my boyfriend, i thought i made it clear while we were having sex” hux said. “Your boss knows you’re gay now, aren’t you’re worried?” he asked. 

“Why would i? My boss isn’t a homophobic person and we live in the 21st century. “But, you know there are still homophobic jerks out there. I thought your work could get in to danger” kylo said. “Don’t you worry about me, i’ll be fine” hux said and almost kissed him if kylo didn’t stopped him “wait, i’m sick remmeber? You wouldn’t want to be sick and stay in home all day. I bet you would be so bored without all the work. “Well, i’m going to miss our lovely nights” hux said and sighed. 

“Don’t worry, we will get to those lovely nights after i get better. By the way, i hope hospital didn’t cost that much” kylo said. “Don’t worry about that. Just lay down for a bit. We’re going to be here for a while. Then when we get back home, i’ll cook something for you” Hux said. After an hour they went back to their apartment. Kylo went to bed and hux get into cook something for kylo. 

He thought about what would be the best meal for kylo in his condition. “What do you think i should cook daisy?” asked hux to his cat. Daisy purred. “Oh my god, daisy you’re a genious. I’m going to cook him a chicken soup. That’ll make him better” said hux and petted her. “Are you talking with the cat again?” asked kylo from across the room. “She can hear you, you know” said hux. “And she can understand me, right?” kylo asked sarcasticly. 

“Don’t listen to him daisy” hux said and petted her again and then returned to his cooking. Finally he finnished his cooking and he took the soup to kylo. “Wow, a chicken soup, how original” kylo said. Hux turned to door and kylo said “Ok, ok i’m kidding! I bet the soup is delicious”. Hux put the tray on his lap and kylo started eating his soup. “Delicious, as always” kylo said. Hux smiled. Daisy came to his bed and sit. “Take that thing out of my bed” kylo said. “That thing has name you know, and doesn’t like to be called that way” hux said. “Well, take daisy away then” kylo said. 

“But she wants to stay and make bonds with you” he said and looked with a cute puppy eyes. “Ugh fine then, she can stay” kylo said. Then they talked about work, mostly hux talked about his next big project that will give him a promotion. Kylo just listened to him. After that kylo fell asleep and hux took the tray and went to kitchen to put the dishes. There were some differences between them. But in the end they loved each other and looked after each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it and pls leave a comment :3


End file.
